The Gifted Trainers
by Shiningpink
Summary: Four trainers, Ashley, Lucas, David and Elizabeth, are asked by Professor Camphor to go on a journey for him to protect important information on the pokedexes from team Avalon. Along the way team Avalon becomes interested in the abilities of the four trainers and tries to kidnap them. I only own the plot and most of the charaters.
1. The Start

**Yeah I had a great idea to make this because I know it so well cause I tell it to myself every night now I hope its as good when written as it is in my head now enjoy :)**

In a town called Salven in the Zeris region a 5 year old girl had moved there from the Hoenn region. A boy, who's the same age as the girl, has no friends because he has this special gift which causes all the kids to advoid him. Now this boy decides to keep his distance from the new girl til the next day when he found her alone in the woods near the town.

"Hey there aren't you the girl who moved to town yesterday why are you out here all alone?" the boy asked her.

"Every kid in town are advoiding me because I have the power to know what a pokemon says" she told him.

"Oh you too huh. They advoid me because I can sense living beings' auras, like a Riolu or a Lucario can."

"Really wow! I'm Ashley what's your name?"

"I'm Lucas nice to meet you Ashley..."

"What is Lucas?"

"Something's coming" Then out came a Riolu(boy) and a Ralts(girl). "Oh Roleo it's you and who's this?"

"That's Mystic, my Ralts." said Ashley going over to hug Mystic. "Isn't she just a sweethart and Roleo is a good boy too it seems, you raise him really well."

"Thanks and Mystic is well taken care of too or she wouldn't give of such a happy aura."

"Thank you Lucas. You know what when we're old enough let's go on a journey together okay?"

"Okay I promise I will go on a journey with you."

 _ **5 years later**_

"Come on Ashley let's get going we have to go and meet Professor Camphor!" screamed Lucas far ahead up the road then Ashley was.

"Slow down I can hardly keep up! Your too fast" Ashley complained. Sadley Ashley doesn't have as much stamina as Lucas.

"Oh sorry Ash I'm just so excited we're finally going on a journey, sure we have a mission to do on this journey, but still I'm happy the two of us were picked for this!" as he said this he slowed down so Ashley caught up to him.

"Hee hee just don't forget we're not the only people chosen to do this" she reminded him. "Professor Camphor also asked two kids from the town he lives in to go on this mission too!"

"Yeah, but it's not like they're like us. You know 'special'."

"You can't be too sure I heard that in Viridian city every ten years someone is born with the power to communicate with pokemon like me, except they can also heal pokemon too, but using so powers makes the user tired if the user over uses them."

"S-so much information at once man and when did you learn this?"

"Last year when I had to go to Kanto with my mom to meet Professor Oak."

"Oh yeah I still can't believe you met _the_ Professor Oak, your so lucky."

"Oh we're here Garen town, now to Professor Camphor's labortory!"

 _ **30 minutes later**_

"We finally found it, Professor Camphor's labortory! That took longer then excpected."

"Lucas if you didn't run of going with your gut we would've goten here earlier."

"Heh sorry Ash"

"It's okay don't apologize to me Luca apologize to the Professor who's waiting for us inside."

"Right" Lucas went ahead and pushed the doorbell to let the professor know they're here.

"Ah your late well come in and meet the others."

"I'm really sorry Professor Camphor it's my fault we got lost."

"It's alright my boy now come in we're keeping the others waiting."

"Right" Ashley and Lucas said before they went inside.

"Alright now for indtroductions, how about you go first."

"Okay... I'm Elizabith Aren and my dad is an old friend of the Professor... and I can be a bit shy... at least everyone says that."

"I'm David Camphor, and before you ask yes the I'm the Professor's son."

"I'm Lucas Axel and I'm proud to have a friend like Ashley, but not because of who her father is I'm not shallow at all"

"I'm Ashley Winston and yes I'm the Champion Eric Winston's daughter"

"Wait really!?" asked a surprised David.

"Belive it I had a hard time beliving it myself til he came to town." said a rather relaxed Lucas."..."

"What is it Luca?"

"Huh it's just somthing is coming."

"And your right" said a person who came from nowhere. "Now give those Pokedexes and those pokemon professor you wouldn't want my Grimer or my Meowth to hurt these young children do you?" Then she sent out her two pokemon.

"Heh this will be an easy battle don't you think Luca?" asked Ashley.

"Yeah your right this battle plays in our favor."

"W-what are you two talking about?" asked a clearly terrified Elizabith.

"Go Mystic!" said Ashley throwing Mystic's pokeball.

"You too Roleo!" Lucas said throw ing Roleo's pokeball.

"Let's do this!" Ashley and Lucas say together.

 **Well isnb't this amazing I'm saving the battle for the next chapter because I need to figure that out so hope you like and I made this out of my love for POKEMON I watch every new episode of Pokemon ever week. Hope you enjoyed this story see you next week ciao :)**


	2. Choices and Gifts

**Hello there so sorry it took so long I had to mentaly train myself for this possible train-wreck of a chapter. Anyway hope this won't be so bad and enjoy or try to enjoy**

"Let's do this." Ashley and Lucas yell.

"Grimer use smoke screen to cover their senses!" the thief ordered. Grimer obeyed it's trainer and now the room is filled with smoke.

"Luca plan C!"

"On it! Mystic hurry and use psychic to your left!" said Lucas, surprising everyone besides Ashley.

"Roleo use force palm on Meowth!" called out Ashley, also surprising everyone, but Lucas. And even more surprising to everyone, but the duo, the pokemon obeyed and did what they were told.

"Grr... Grimer use sludge and meowth use scratch!" cried the thief at a disadvantage now.

"Roleo doge and Mystic move to your left!" yelled Lucas.

"And Roleo counter it's attack with assurance! And Mystic use disarming voice!" When the smoke screen started leaving through the windows.

The attacks hit and the other sides pokemon had fainted. The thief returned her pokemon to their pokeballs."Next time you little brats I'll be the victor." and she jumped out the window.

"Now then I guess we should continue, yes?"

"Yes Professor please do." said Elizabith.

"Wait I want to know about why you guys battled the way you did." said David.

"We'll explain _after_ we continue we do what we were going to do before we were interupted." said Ashley after thinking about it.

"Well ok then here you all go then." said the Professor, handing them their registered pokedexes."Now you all must protect the imformation on these pokedexes, and you all have to choose from these six pokemon. Fennikin, Froakie, Chespin, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, and Tododile." He said, throwing the six pokeballs in the air revealing the pokemon.

"Ashley, Lucas you should go ahead and choose, after all you choose, after all you two chased that thief away!" exclaimed David.

"I agree, go ahead you two."said a smiling Elizabith.

"Hey Ash you go ahead and choose first k?" Said Lucas then whispers to her,"And can talk to them and see how which one I could get along with."

"You know I can't do that its not my decision, its yours." she whispers back. "Okay now which one of will I choose? Hm?"

 _"What kind of trainer are you?"_ questioned the Froakie.

"I'm not an ordinary trainer that I'm sure of, but if you want to become part of my team you will find out." Ashley whispered to the Froakie.

 _"Y-you can under stand me? Is that even possible?" said the astonished Froakie._

"First of all, yes I can under stand you, and second of all, nothing is impossible in this world." Ashley whispered to him.

 _"Hmm... okay! I'll join your team, it looks like it'll be fun~"_

"Okay I choose Froakie and hmm... I'll call you Honda. Okay?" Ashley said looking over to the Froakie.

 _"Hmm... Honda... I like it, I'll be glad to be called that!"_

"Okay! From now on I'll call you Honda." Ashley said to the Froakie.

"Okay then I choose..." said Lucas with his eyes closed, sensing their aura. "Umm... Cyndaquil and... I'll call you... Blaze. Alright?" The Cyndaquil gave a nod in approvel to confirm he likes the name. "Okay! Blaze it is!"

"Okay Eli you go ahead choose, I still can't decide." said David.

"Okay... then I choose Chikorita and I'll call you... Rita." she said looking at Chikorita. Then Rita tickled Elizabith's leg. "Hehe, she's really friendly isn't she?" said Elizabith.

"Indeed she is, now David you must choose now." said Professer Camphor.

"Hmm... I choose Chespin and I'll just call her Ches." said David. "Now will you please tell us why you two battled the way you did?"

"Okay, first of all you should know, Ashley and I, we-" Lucas was cut off by Ashley.

"We're not your every day trainer. Lucas here can see the different auras of liing things, I, on the other hand, can understand wht a pokemon says." said Ashley.

"So we devised plans of action if we had to battle with each other and we can't visualy see our foe."

"I get that's why you told Mystic what to do and Ashley told Roleo." said David.

"Well if it helps I'm a pychic who can move stuff with their mind and such." said Elizabith.

"Really? Well I can heal pokemon from any injury." said David.

"That is why I chose you for to protect the data, because you are gifted trainers." said Professor Camphor. "Now here are the pokeballs." he said handing them to the four trainers. "Now you must leave, and remember don't stay in one place for too long so someone won't attempt to steal it again.

"Right!" everyone said.

And so the group of four take off, leaving to go on an adventure for Professor Camphor. Little did they know what laied ahead for their travels.

 **And done. Again sorry for the late update, and I'll probably do it again because it is the times of testing and I hate it. Well I'll try to upddate next week BYE :) and I hereby announce I will get hit in the head every time I update late and the # of times multiply by 2 each time so... *gets nailed in the head by a brick* like I said I'll update next week. Man that hurt.**


	3. Siblings and Dreams

**Hello to the people who read my stories. I got hit in the head by a basket ball yesterday and I still have a headache. I better get typing though I don't wanna get hit in the head again so let's do this** _ **MAGIC TYPING SKILLS ACTIVATE!**_ **Heh I've been watch too much anime KIDDING! I could never watch too much anime alright TYPING POWERS GO!**

The four trainers are on there way to their first stop, Taren City, first though they have to travel on route 1, from there Taren woods then they will reach the City. David and Ashley are estatic to reach the City, David doesn't want to stay in the woods they were walking to because he is afraid of bug Pokemon due a bad experience with them. Ashley can't wait to get to the City because she was told that there is a Pokemon Gym and she can't wait to challenge it.

"Hey Ashley." said Elizabith.

"Yes? What it is it Elizabith?" asked Ashley.

"Do you think I can make good friends with Rita?" asked Elizabith.

"Well yeah sure if you care for her the right way." responded Ashley.

"But how will I know what to do so we can get along with each other?" asked Elizabith.

"Well have taken care of other Pokemon before Elizabith?"

"Yes, actually I have!" she beamed."I'll show you her right now! Come on out!"

"Solosis?" asked the Solosis that appeared out of the Pokeball.

"Ashley this is Olis. Olis and I grew up together since the day I found him injured in the woods back when I lived in the Unova region!"

"Well then if you and Olis can become good friends then why wouldn't you be able to become good friends with Rita, right Olis?" asked Ashley.

" _Yeah Lizzy._ " responded Olis with a nod

"Your right Ash thanks for talking to me even though we only met today."

"No prob Lizzy we're friends now, aren't we?"

"What are you saying Ash of we're all friends now! After all we're going to be working together for now on so we should help each other to not only increase team work, but also to make us stronger as a whole so as to complete our mission succsesfully. Besides helping each other out will help keep us at our best knowing we got back-up to help us!" said David

"Come on Ash you know better then that! After all your quite the peace macker if you ask me." said Lucas

"Dave and Luca are right and I've got stop worring so much and stop being scared cause I have you guys to have my back." said Elizabith with tad more confidence in her voice.

"That's right I almost forgot for a moment I shouldn't forget something so important. It's just I feel something is brewing, the Pokemon are feeling uneasy, isn't that right Olis?" said Ashley and Olis replide with a nod. "See Olis senses it too! Whatever it is we've got to be prepared, I've got a hunch we'll be right in the middle of what is going to happen in the future, and I've got a feeling it's gonna be big."

"Nah your just trying to spook us out no big battles, except over these Pokedexes, are going to happen." said David.

"Ash isn't like that!" exclaimed Lucas. "And I've been friends with her to know _all_ of her hunches end up being right, so we got to be careful and prepared, besides I've been sesing strange aura in the region, but I haven't the right training to be able to pin point the exact location, I can't even find my younger sister's aura! I haven't sensed it since that day..." Lucas looked down with tears in his eyes. "I've tried my hardest to sense even a little bit of her aura but no luck!"

"Luca... don't worry!" said Ashley with a smile. "I'm sure she's in the same position as my brother is and you could sense either of their auras as we travel along and when you get close to where ever they are you'll be able to detect their auras."

"Your siblings were kiddnapped too?" said David and Elizabith.

"My little sister was taken too." said Elizabith.

"And so was my kid brother." David told them.

"Really? At least we know two others who feel the same way we do." said Lucas. "My little sister, Cathrine, she...*sigh* she is a talented little one. My mom is a very good trainer and made sure we could handle all kinds of Pokemon, you guys might even know her she's the Flying Ace of the Battle airship, she loves flying type Pokemon. Any way my mom taught my sister how to battle and my sister picked up the ability to predict what move a Pokemon uses just by watching them very closely."

"It's true! One time she was watching us battle and she told Lucas to watch out for Mystic's psychic attack because she doesn't want to see her big brother lose." said Ashley. " And because of that we told her if she wants to watch us battle she'll have to keep quiet so it won't give either of us an unfair assistance for one of us."

"Yeah she doesn't like to see me lose so I told her it's part of battling and that it won't be fair to others if I keep winning each time we battle."

"Your a good big brother Luca." said Elizabith.

"Heh, but I'm beaten by Ashley when it comes to being a good older sibling." said Lucas. "Ash here deserves that."

"No not at all I didn't know he was gone til you came to and told me they were gone and you couldn't find them. The one time I neglet a hunch I have..."said Ashley. "My sweet little brother Caleb... all he could talk about was going on a journey and battling the gyms for the Gym bages to enter the Pokemon League and win. He wanted to challenge all of the regions and win the Pokemon league in every region. All of his talk about entering in the Pokemon Leagues and all the other regions inspired me, so I encouraged him to go after his dreams, I even caught a Pokemon for him to care for and train with, actually he disapeared too since they stick together at the hip."

"I did the same for my sister when Ash got her brother his, but she's missing too." said Lucas.

"What did you too catch them?" asked David.

"Oh I caught Cal a Pichu we call Sparks." said Ashley.

"And I caught a Eevee for Cathy that's now call Glimmer." said Lucas.

"I did the same for my lil' bro Mathew. Matt liked all bear-like Pokemon so I went and caught him a Cubchu, he named Snowy, with my Sandile, Grover. Snowy had also disapeared along side Matt when he disapeared."

"I caught my sister,Talia, a Nidorina she named Nida and Nida was with my sister when she vanished."

"Hm so the same thing happened to our siblings and their Pokemon... an intresting coincedence, except I don't believe in them. I have a hunch they were kiddnapped by the same peolple who might have thought they were us." said Ashley.

"Well let's not talk about this know kay? It's almost night so we'll have to camp here." said David, his mind still on his brother.

"Okay." said Ashley climbing a tree and taking out a sleeping bag. "I don't feel like staying in a tent tonight so I'll stay up here. Good night guys!"

"Okay good night!" the three called setting up two tents, one where Elizabith will be sleeping (she was going to share the tent with her) and one where the two boys will sleep. And soon after they drifted to sleep.

...

 _Destiny will fall apon you child. You, your friends,your group's siblings. Will be apart of history._

"I-I don't understand, who are you?"

 _You will know truth, gain anwser, find sorrow, and grow more powerful as you continue your journey..._

"W-wait don't go, you can't just leave me with no clue on what I should be doing. Hey, wait!"

...

Ashley woke-up panting. "Wh-what was that?" she questioned then realized she fell from the tree and had an ache in her right shoulder where she landed on it. "Oww okay next time I'll sleep in the tent that hurt!"

"Ashley are you okay?" asked David peeking out of the tent he shares with Lucas. "I heared a loud crash and thought some thing happened."

"Oh I was had a bad dream and I guess I fell out of the tree, I'll just go into the tent and go to sleep, good night." said Ashley, walking over to the tent where Elizabith is sleeping.

"Okay you too Ash." He said and Ashley looked at him and gave him a smile and entered the tent. David smiled to himself and went back into the tent and went to sleep.

 **Annnnnd done this chapter took me TWO days to write but it's done. Now what do you think the dream was about and who was the one the one talking to Ashley in her dream? Well even I don't know I'm improvising. Well I hope you liked it and I'll update next week hooray! Okay bye~**


	4. The Pokemon League

**Hey there here is your chapter enjoy! Also I realized I've been spelling Elizabeth wrong so I'm going to start writing it correctly from now on and fix it in the already written chapters.**

The quartet woke up and ate breakfast the next day. She may not look like it but Elizabeth can cook, she had to learn since her parents were out of town often. "The food is as delicious as yesterday!" exclaimed David. "Man, I forgot how good your food tasted." He had just finished his food in record time and got up to get seconds. Lucas had finished half of his food (he doesn't eat much in the morning since he eats _a lot_ the night before) and gave the rest to Ashley, who had gotten seconds after David (she gets super hungry in the morning because she doesn't eat at night). Elizabeth smiled and thanked David for the compliment and kept eating her food, which was half way done.

"Hey David are you going to challenge the Pokémon Gyms too?" Ashley asked.

"Umm... I don't know. I've never learned much about them." David replied. "Could you tell me about it? It sounds kind of interesting."

"Sure!"

"Ashley make sure you don't go over-board with this, ok? Remember when you explained it to Cath and Cal, they couldn't remember what you said because you put in so much detail." said Lucas.

"Hey that was one time!" she yelled. She then grabbed a book from her bag that she made herself. "Well okay then, in almost every region there are eight Pokémon Gyms, and each gym has a leader who is very strong, and they take in trainers to learn their ways. Each gym leader specializes with a certain type of Pokémon, like the gym leader in Taren City specializes in grass type Pokémon. So traveling trainers go around and challenge the gym leaders, and those who succeed in defeating said leaders they earn a badge. Now the badges you earn are proof of your victory, when you gather all eight gym badges you can enter the Pokémon League."

"Can I watch your battle to make sure I want to do this?" asked David

"Yeah sure why not!" said Ashley.

"Now then who is going to help me with the dishes?" said Elizabeth.

...

After breakfast the packed up and set out and after awhile...

"We're here! Taren City, it's been so long since I was here!" said Ashley.

"Same here." the others chorused.

"Hey there any of you guys want to battle?" asked a mysterious guy who is their age.

"Sure I could use a warm up before I challenge the gym, what's your name?" said Ashley.

"Alex, you?" said Alex.

"Ashley, that's David, Elizabeth, and that's Lucas, he'll be the referee."

"What!? Why me?" Lucas whined.

"Because your the only one here who can tell accurately when a Pokémon can't battle."

"Fine, since I studied it a bit in trainers school." said Lucas.

"Great, follow me there's a battle ground in the park." said Alex.

"Great let's go!" said Ashley.

Little did they know they were being watched.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Caleb, could you go get Mathew and Talia they need to see this, look at the screen."

"Your right Catherine they do need to see this I'll go get them now. C'mon Sparks."

"Pi." replied the Pichu that jumped on Caleb's shoulder.

 **Sorry it's so short my dad is being annoying I write more for the next chapter , but it'll be awhile so I might not update next week. Bye and I'm sorry again.**


	5. Mysterious part 1

**Hey just as promised, a long chapter to make up for the super short one, enjoy.**

"Come on look, on the screen, it's TGT(The Gifted Trainers)." Caleb said upon returning to the Command room with a girl and a boy tailing him.

"Oh your right, that's Lizzie, I'd know that's her from anywhere!" exclaimed the girl.

"I wish I could go and see him, I haven't talked to Dav in years!" stated the boy.

"Well you can't Matthew, and no loop holes either, Talia, no goes above ground until they are gone, understand?" said Catherine.

"Yes..." the other three chorused.

"We just miss our older siblings, relax Cathy, I know you miss Luca as much as I miss Ash, but we all know we have stay as 'missing' kids, because we could be used against them." said Caleb.

"Besides only the two stationed here to watch us can let us out, and they won't find us, all we can do is keep the pokédex that Professor Camphor gave us safe and watch over the others here at Command." said Mathew.

"Plus the walls are lined with special material that protects us from Elizabeth's and Lucas' abilities." stated Talia.

Two Pokémon entered the Command room. "Hey there Snowy did you have a good nap?" asked Mathew.

"Cub chu chu cu" said Snowy. (Cubchu if you forgot)

"How about you Nida?" Talia asked.

"Nido ni ni rida" said Nida. (a Nidorina)

"Hey look Ashley is about battle Alex!" exclaimed Catherine.

"Okay everyone be quiet and watch." shouted Caleb, then whispered, "good luck sis..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay this is a two on two battle, when all the Pokémon on one side are unable to battle the other side wins. Match begin!" said Lucas.

"Alright go Honda!" yelled Ashley as she threw Honda's pokéball and out he came. "This will our first battle together Honda so do your best!"

" _Got it Ashley._ " the Froakie replied.

"That's a nice Pokémon there, okay then go Totodile!" yelled Alex when he threw out the pokéball. "You have the first move Ashley!"

"Ok, then Honda use pound!" yelled Ashley.

"Tododile dodge it!" Alex yelled. Too late the attack hit.

"Bull's eye!" yelled Elizabeth, clearly excited her friend landed a hit.

"He may not have dodge, but he still can fight! Tododile use water gun!" yelled Alex.

"Counter it with Bubble beam!" shouted Ashley. The attacks collided and created a huge cloud of smoke appeared upon impact. Honda then came out of the smoke and used pound, but Tododile dodged it. "Ok then Honda jump into the air!"

"Tododile be careful, run around the field so it won't land an attack!"

"Ok Honda use pound!" Ashley yelled toward the sky. And Honda came barreling down towards the ground using pound and it missed Tododile by a hair.

"Use bite and quickly!" yelled Alex.

Before it could execute it's attack Ashley yelled, "Honda quick use your frubles to stop it!" And Honda threw frubles into Tododile's mouth, sending it backward, losing it's balance and falling on it's back. "Now end this with pound!" Honda then executed a pound attack making Tododile faint.

"Tododile is unable to battle, Honda wins!" Lucas shouted lifting the arm that is on Ashley's side.

"You did a good job now rest." Alex said returning Honda to it's pokéball. "Go! Riolu!" he said while throwing out another pokéball.

"Ok Honda use bubble beam!" shouted Ashley, and Riolu dodged and side force Palm on Honda knocking it out.

"Honda is unable to battle, Riolu wins!" Lucas called, rising the arm that was on Alex's side.

"You did well Honda return." said Ashley as she recalled Honda back into it's pokéball. And throwing out another she yelled, "Go Mystic!"

"Riolu use quick attack!"

"Mystic stop it by using psychic!" Mystic was able to successfully stop Riolu and throw it across the room. "Now use disarming voice!" And the attack hit it successfully and Riolu was defeated.

"Riolu is unable to battle, which means that the victor is Ashley!" yelled Lucas raising the arm in Ashley 's side. "Hey Alex you know if you started with Riolu you would've won, but you didn't know Mystic is Ashley's strongest Pokémon."

"I'll remember that cause from know on I declare Ashley my rival! Of it was bound to happen, and you'll do great at the gym, I already defeated it, see you around guys!" and and Alex walked off towards route 2.

"It's my second day as a traveling trainer and I already have a rival, maybe two if you decide to challenge the league." she said looking towards David.

"I think I know what to do. I'll challenge the frontier brains as we travel." David said while looking at a book. "But, I'm going to challenge the gyms first, then challenge them after I watch you battle in league. I'm not interested in the league, but I want to defeat all of the frontier brains, of course I'm going to need experience, and I get that by battling the gyms and battling you at the end of the league."

"Great idea Dav, I think I'm going to study and train to be a Pokémon performer, what about you Lucas?" said Elizabeth.

"I want to become an amazing Aura Gurdian, of course I'm going to have to train and ask other Aura Guardians we meet for guidance, but I think it's a goal best suited for me." replied Lucas.

"Hmm... you know I feel a sense of deja vu, like we talked about this before, but not only that but that guy, Alex, he felt familiar to me." Ashley said.

"Well who ever he is he's a good trainer, almost an ace battler, but just can't beat Ashley." said David.

"... now I'm feeling deja vu." said Lucas.

"Hmm... Ahhh! That's it we all went to the same trainers' camp!" yelled Elizabeth, who started fishing out a small tiny photo album. She searched through the album and stopped at a photo of six kids. "Look here, a photo of my group! And look who's in it!"

They looked at the photo and memories of summer camp surfaced within their minds. Then David says, "Now I remember! That was the best summer ever, and we were friends! The four of us!"

"Six..." said Elizabeth. "Look at that guy there, that's Alex and the girl next to him is Sarah, his twin sister..."

"Hey guys it's almost sundown we have to find a Pokémon Center before dark." Ashley said noticing the sun setting. "C'mon we got to hurry!"

The quartet ran around till they found the Pokémon Center. After eating the four split up to go to the two rooms they were given. That night, thankfully, wasn't plagued for nightmares like the night before, so all had a good sleep. Then the following morning...

"Ahhh... it's nice to sleep in a bed, too bad we're leaving after they challenge the gym leader, and make sure we have the necessities for traveling." Elizabeth said to herself, as Ashley was still asleep.

'Hmm I should go and eat, and I'll leave a note for Ashley so she knows where I am' Elizabeth thought.

After writing a note, she left and went to go eat breakfast, where... unexpected things happen...

"Hey Lizzie it's been ages how are you?"

"E-Elisa!?"

 **Aha the curse of the cliffhanger, I love and hate it. I know I'm probably forcing stuff on too fast so that's why Elisa appeared to help slow it down, she will appear when I need a break from the main story, and she will not be in main story plot, and I might give her her own story when this one is done, if I feel like it. Elisa is just one of many characters that will be brought to life just so we can escape the devil that is the main plot. See you when I find a way to use her to divert the main characters from plot. And please tweak what you want don't worry about my self esteem I want to write this story better because I loved this story so much and I want to write it better.**

 **PS if your wondering why I have not described the characters, the reason is you can picture things better if you imagine what the characters look like in your own creative mind.**


	6. And Elise Enters!

**Hey there! I give you all cyber pasta because pasta is something to share! Enjoy~ oh and this update too.**

"E-Elisa!"

"Lizzie you didn't answer my question." said Elisa.

"Oh well I'm good. I've been on a journey with a few friends for a few days now. How many keys do you have? I know you became a performer a few months ago when you started your journey, so you have to tell me!" exclaimed Elizabeth.

"Calm down Lizzie! Look here..." Elisa pulled a key ring from her bag to show Elizabeth. "See!? I got one key, I need to practice making Pokepuffs with style while also making it taste good."

"Oh well I'll help you with that later while you help me with dressing my Pokemon up and making sure they look nice."

"It's a deal then!"

"Oh Liz your up early *yawn*..." said Lucas as he streched.

"Hey Lizzie who's this, I thought you only had eyes for-" and Elise was caught off by Elizabeth.

"Eli! SHH! Not out loud, and besides he's not my."

"Liz #1 I can hear you, #2 who is this? And #3 where is Ashley?" asked Lucas.

"#1 I'm sorry if I offended you, #2 this is my old friend Elise, and #3 can't you just sense her aura? She is still in her room so you can still sense her." replied Lucas.

" I... can't. For some reason when it comes to Ashley's I can't focus enough to sense it, and Elise it's nice to meet you, I'm Lucas."

"Okay so... your oblivious! Heh I think Lukie here is in love~" said Elise.

"Oh Eli hey long time no see!" said David as he entered the room.

"Oh it's oblivious 1! So your traveling with Lizzie too! And Lizzie who's this Ashley person?" asked Elise.

"That would be me, I'm Ashley, nice to meet you." said a neutral feeling Ashley as she tends to be sometimes.

"Wait your Ashley Winston! Your mom is one of the best Pokemon Performers around! And she's my faveriot actress!"

"Uh-oh." said Lucas. "You shouldn't have mentioned her..."

"Why?" asked Elise.

 _"Don't_ _EVER_ _mention her_ _AGAIN_ _!"_ yelled Ashley and then she stormed out.

"Ashley! Darn it! I have to go find her, looks like you have to challenge the GYM leader first Dave, Ash can't battle when she's distracted like this. Elise, I know you didn't mean it, just refrain from talking about Ash's mom again, please."

"Okay, but why is Kelsey such a sensitive topic around Ashley?"

"It's not my place to say... we'll meet you guys later, see-ya." And Lucas left to go find Ashley.

"C'mon let's go to the gym." said Elizabeth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The trio arrived at the Taren City Pokemon Gym. And they were greeted by the leader...

"Hey their you must be challengers, welcome I'm the gym leader. My name is Simon Ashton, who are you three now?"

"I'm David, this is Elizabeth and that's Elise."

"Well which one of you is the challenger then?"

"Oh David is!" said Elise.

"Well then David c'mon the battle field is this way. Oh and to get to the stands you go throught those doors."

"Ok!"

Simon led David to the battle field, and what a sight it was! The battle field was a grass field surrounded by trees. With bushes at the bases of the trees. Above was a glass cealing, if you couldn't see the walls, with veiwing areas, around the field you would think you were outside!

"Good luck Dave! Win this badge for Matt and me!" yelled Elizabeth.

"Go! Go! Go! Dave! You got this!" screamed Elise.

"Okay this is a two on two match! When the Pokemon on one side are unable to battle the other side wins. And only the challenger can switch Pokemon, battle begin!"

"Go! Flebebe!" called out Simon when he threw out a Pokeball.

"Go, Grover!" yelled David. And he threw out a Pokemon.

And thus the battle has begun.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDD DONE~**

 **Hey hope you liked the chapter and the thing with Ashley's mom is something to settle aside the main story. Wow I could probably write somthing for the actual show! Any way don't expect an update next week because I'm going to DC! But I might put up another chapter, who nows. Well if you can guess which character's name is my middle name you get a cyber cookie! Or I'll make delicious cyber pasta! Good Luck and happy guessing~ :)**


	7. David's Gym Battle Part 1

**Hey Pokemon fans! Another chapter for you and no falling obgects too since I warned you last chapter~ Enjoy!**

The battle begins and its Flebebe vs Sandile.

"Okay let'ts try and end this quickly, Flebebe use fairywind!" called Simon.

"Quick Grover! Use dig to dodge!" yelled David.

Meanwhile at a park, by Lake Unity...

"Hey Ashley where are you! Please come out!" yelled Lucas.

"Ral! Ral, alt, alt al ral!" said Mystic, who was behinde some bushes.

"I know, but still..."

 _"Someone's here, we'll continue this_ _later_ _."_ said Mystic.

"Right." responded Ashley in a low tone.

"Ash? You there? Hey you know if your there can you come out?" Lucas asked. "Please? Or I might as well be missing David's gym match for nothing... please I-I don't want you to be upset all the time, we don't even need to talk, we can just walk to the gym and watch the rest of the match..."

Ashley stepped out of her hiding place and ran to Lucas and started to hug him. "Luca I'm sorry! So so sorry!" cried Ashley.

"It's alright, if you want to talk about what happened you can always tell me." said Lucas.

"Okay..." Ashley said meakly. "Let's go to the gym, we might still be able to see some of the match."

"Right let's go."

At the Gym...

"Flebebe, use grass whip when it comes out of the ground!" commanded Simon.

"Grover when you come up dodge it, then tackle it." yelled David. When Grover came up Flebebe was too fast and was able to make a hit making Grover land harshly on the ground. "Grover! Are you alright?" Grover responded by standing back up. "Okay then use bite, Grover!"

Grover landed his attack making Flebebe land into the ground, but it got up again after Simon called out to it. "Okay Flebebe use razor leaf!"

"Dodge it Grover then use fire fang!" Grover was succesful in dodging Flebebe's attack, but Flebebe dodged his fire fang attack.

"Flebebe use fairy wind!" Simon called out.

"Grover use dig to dodge and then use fire fang!" called out David. By now Ashley and Lucas had arrived and are watching David, Elizabeth and Elisa didn't even notice they were there. When Grover came up from the ground, after dodging Flebebe's attack and landed an attack, knocking it out. The referee had then called out, raising his hand toward David, "Flebebe is unable to battle! Sandile wins!"

"Flebebe return!" called out Simon. "Well I'm impressed! Only a few people have gotten past my Flebebe before! This will be intresting."

"Grover return and have a good rest!" said David. "You know it will be intresting, after all I just got this one a few days ago. Go! Ches!"

"Go Bellsprout!" Simon called out.

 **I'll save the rest for another time cause I'm lazy. Bye the way read some comments Lucas is not from Diamond and Pearl and Ashley is not femAsh I made up the main characters, but some characters from Pokémon will show up in a few chapters in the future. Ciao~**


	8. David's Gym Battle Part 2

"Go Ches!" David called out.

"Go Bellsprout!" Simon yelled. They threw out their pokeballs and out came Chespin and Bellsprout.

"Ches che che pin pin chepin!" Ches told David.

"David!" yelled Ashley, to get David's attention, which was sussecesful. "Ches will try really hard, but you'll have to talk later! For now give this battle everything you got!"

"Got it! C'mon Ches let's give it our all!"

"Che chespin." Chespin respounded.

"Ches use your tackle attack!" commanded David. Chespin did as he was told and landed a critical hit on Bellsprout.

"Bellsprout use vine whip!" called out Simon.

"You use vine whip too Ches!" Both Pokemon used vine whip and their vines latched on to each others. "Okay now toss it Ches!" Ches tried to comply, but Bellsprout is stronger and tossed Ches before Ches could. "Ches are you okay?" Ches stood up, clearly he wasn't going to give up yet!

"Bellsprout use acid!" Simon called out.

"Quick dodge it Ches! Then use Pin missle!" yelled David. Chespin did as he was told and used pin missle. It landed a hit on Bellsprout.

"Bellsprout use vine whip, once more!"

"Ches dodge it, then use tackle!" David called out.

Bellsprout used vine whip andwas unsuccessful in landing a hit, but Ches was. Ches landed it's attack and knocked out Bellsprout.

"Bellsprout is unable to battle! Chespin wins! Which means the victor of this match is David! Congradulations!"

"Here David, this is the leaf badge. This is proof of your victory at my gym."

"Thanks Simon, um... by the way are you taking challengers tomorrow?" asked David.

"Huh? Well yes, why do you ask David?" Simon questioned.

"Well a friend of mine was supposed to battle you first before me, but she got really upset and had to cool off, and it's a bad idea to battle when your angry so I had to battle before her."

"Ah, I see... well I'll be sure to excpect another great battle tomorrow then! See you around David." and with that, Simon walked off, probabley to get his Pokemon healed up.

"Alright c'mon David we need to talk. Well you and Ches, I'm just going to play translator for you, so let's go get your Pokemon healed."

~time break brought to you by Mega Charziard Y~

 _At thePokemon Center..._

"Hey Lucas what do you think they're talking about?" Asked Elisa.

"Well all I know is all that Ash is doing is translating for Ches, it's Ches and Dav who are talking." replied Lucas, who was concentrating on something else, aura to be exact, and it belong's to a Pokemon, that Pokemon was waiting for Ashley to be alone so it could comfront her.

"Hey Luca you alright? Your kinda scowling at that potted plant over there." said Elisa.

"Yeah are you okay? " asked Elizabeth.

"I'm fine. It's just that I think I'm sensing Sparks' aura." said Lucas nonchalantly.

"W-what!? But isn't that Caleb's Pokemon? " asked Elizabeth.

"H-hey I said I think I'm not sure yet, but it's possible... Glimmer..." whispered Lucas before he ran out of the Pokemon Center front door with tears in his eyes? They weren't sure.

"Well that was strange... Lizzy do you mind telling eveyone I said bye? I'm hitting the road, I'm supposed to meet someone in the next town and I'll be late if I don't leave now. Bye Lizzy, see you around and, and good luck with getting all three Princess Keys! And David too!"

"H-hey cut it out with that stuff already!" cried Elizabeth.

"Bye~"

"Bye, next time we meet will be in at a Pokemon Performence."

Elisa gave a nod and left.

 **Aha I'm cruel and not updating next week! Ha! Instead the week after next week... maybe... not sure... Yeah you get more sibling drama thats all I'm telling you... See ya nxt time Ciao~ :)**


	9. The Letters

**And here is another chapter with, as promised, sibling drama the kind of drama I'm familiar with because I got two older sisters, 1 who is witch, and the other is nicer and lives far away from us so never saw her often... okay I've been rambling for long enough now. Time for the chapter~**

Lucas was running to the park. Well actually he was running towards two auras, one belong to Sparks, Caleb's Pichu, and the other was Glimmer's, Cathrine's Eevee. 'Maybe I should've taken Ashley with me.' Lucas thought, but swiftly shook his head. 'No if I had grabbed Ash we might not be able to get to them before they disapear again, but then again I'm not the one who can communicate with Pokemon, won't this be troublesome.' Lucas was taken out of his thoughts when he realized he was getting close.

When he got close to both of the Pokemon Glimmer ran to him and Sparks ran off towards the direction Lucas came from. Both Pokemon were carrying something. When Glimmer reached him he saw what it was, tied around her neck was a little tube with a cap on it. When he removed the tube Glimmer nudged his empty had and he petted her, before she ran off. Lucas opened the tube and saw there was a note inside it, from Cathrine. He began to read the note:

 _Dear Lukie,_

 _Hey there I didn't know what I should write for you so I thought I should write about what happened that night. As you can guess by this letter I was not kidnapped._ (That eased Lucas' mind a bit) _That night people came to town, bad people. They call themselves Team Avalon and that there goal is to rid the world of people without gifts, like Ashley's dad. When they were in town they were trying to kidnap me and Caleb. They only wanted us cause we were little and we could easily forget about our life before we were kidnapped and fill our heads with how the world should be rid of people without special gifts. Caleb and I were aware of this because some Pokemon warned him but we didn't want you to know. If you two knew you both would've tried to stop us or had followed us, but we didn't want anyone to worry about all four of us so we couldn't tell you. I'm so sorry it took me this long to contact and I'm sorry you had to suffer, I know you were worrying about me cause Caleb asked the nice Pokemon in the forest to watch you, but to never reveal our location. I'm alright and so is Caleb._

 _That same night we ran into two other kids who were running from Team Avalon and we let them come with us to where we were going. In fact those two are related to the two you guys are traveling with. Talia , Aren and Mathew Camphor are really nice, though Mathew is a little serious, and Talia is just a bubble of happieness, till you make her angry, then she starts bending your spoons when you eat till she calms down or you apologize for whatever you have done. Mathew likes to have his stuff a certain way. If you put something in the wrong place he will scold you about it and put it in the correct spot. Caleb hasn't changed, he's still the goof we all know, though know he's shaped up a bit since we're on our own. And me, I'm still your shy little sister, only I had to learn to set up very complicated electronic stuff. I really miss you and Ashley too! I know Caleb wrote her a letter too, so did the others but we agreed that one letter should have the explanation of our disapearance just in case Team Avalon got a hold of one of a letter and that letter ended up being mine because I knew you were constantly sensing the area for people who might want to steal the hidden data on the Pokedexes and would've came after Glimmer when you sensed her aura. When Team Avalon is disbanned we want to meet up with you guys._

 _With love and hope,_

 _Cathrine Axel-Tomas_

When Lucas finished reading the letter tears were streaking down his face. He folded the letter and put it in the tube, which he slipped in his pocket. He then left the park and headed to the Pokemon Center.

 _At the Center..._

"Hey Liz! Where did Lucas and Elisa go?" asked David.

"Elisa left to go to the next town. I don't know about Lucas though, he was muttering about something and left a few minutes ago."

"That's not like Luca, ushally he'd tell me-" as Ashley was talking she saw Sparks in front of the Pokemon center through the glass doors. "I'll be right back." After saying that she ran outside and Sparks motioned her to follow him and lead her to the Palaza of the town where a nice stone fountain was.

 _"Ashley! Over here!"_ Sparks was in front of the fountain when he called out to her. _"Here I have a letter for you, then I have to leave."_ Sparks handed her the tube he was carrying like a backpack and ran off, not before Ashley petted him and tickled him a little and also saying bye.

When she took the letter out she started to tear up when she was who it was from. The letter read:

 _Dear Ashley,_

 _I'm fine and am_ _NOT_ _someones prisoner or slave if you were wondering. I disapeared for a reason, to not cause even more heart break then what was already created! That makes sense, right? So anyway if I hadn't disapeared you could've found me and been all happy to see me only to become sad that I don't remember who you are and even more sad when I disapear again, that had to make sense cause I asked Cathy for help. So yeah i got two great buds now too! There's Mathew, though I like calling him Mattie, and Talia, who I nicknamed Tally. They're both really nice and our friendship grew when we learned you and Lukie will be traveling with their siblings! If we're lucky we might be able to get another message to you guys! Today though we decided to write seperate letters cause there is just so much to tell! Mattie is a great cook and Tally helps Cathy with programing all the technology stuff, she may not seem like but she is actually really smart despite the way she acts. Cathy keeps a lookout to see if there's an intruder around. And then there's me your little brother. I get information on what's going on and tell the others by asking the Pokemon! Isn't that great! I can contribute to things! I may be a bit of a fool, but I can be responsible too! You don't need to worry we're all fine._

 _Oh almost forgot to tell you! Beware of Team Avalon, they're the ones who are after the data on the Pokedexes. I really really_ _REALLY_ _miss you Ashey, let's met when Team Avalon is disbanned and make s'mores like we used to with dad when we went to Lake Varity in the Sinnoh region, just without the lake and Sinnoh, but we still have the camp fire, the marshmellows, the chocolate and the gramcrackers! Oh and nature we can't forget about the nature we will be surronded by._

 _Your little brother,_

 _Caleb Winston_

Ashley started crying when she read Caleb's letter. In between sobs she muttered "C-Caleb, I-I miss you _so_ much! I-if you're watching Caleb then... you better promise to meet us and write to us when you can, please..." Ashley broke into more sobs and said "And don't worry I'm keeping my promise to you... Caleb..." After saying that Ashley bolted from the fountain, but not towards the Pokemon Center, but to te Pokemon Gym.

 _With Elizabeth..._

"Hey um... sir?" said Elizabeth meekly to a man in strange clothes. **(you might want to remeber this detail)**

"Yeah? What'd ya want kid?" said the stranger.

"Um... I was wondering if you saw a Nidorina run by here? Wearing a yellow ribbon, tied around it's neck." Elizabeth was also chasing her sibling's Pokemon, but lost sight of it.

"No I didn't now leave me be kid, I got places to go, not that kids like _you_ would understand." He responded coldly, then the strangly clothed man walked away.

"Well that was rude. *sigh* Nida! Where did you go?"

"Ni ni na."

Elizabeth turned towards where she heard the cry and saw Nida in an alleyway. "Nida!" Elizabeth cried, as she ran towards said Pokemon and hugged it. "It's really you! Huh what's that?" Elizabeth saw the tube tied around by a string on Nida's neck and took, once she did though Nida licked her hand and ran off. "W-wait Nida! *sigh* Guess I can't ask her to lead me to Tali now."

Elizabeth looked at the tube curiously and opened it to find a letter in it addressed to her, and began reading:

 _Dear my wonderful big sis,_

 _Hey there! I bet your curious of where I am and why Nida ran off. I'm right aren't I? Well I can't tell you where I am, but Nida ran off because you got my letter and had to come back right away because we can't defend our selves properly without them nearby. I have a two new friends now besides Mattie. And you know there siblings too! There's our very smart and capable Cathrine, she's really good with the technowledgable stuff, and I help too, since I'm very good with computers. Then we have Caleb who what makes up for his lack of smarts with his intuition and because of that he's great at Pokemon battles. Mattie is still the same 'ol Mattie we all know, silent, calm, understanding and tough when he has to be and strict. You need to be careful Ellie, there is a reason the four of us disapeared, and it's because of our special 'talents'. Keep your friends close and watch out, those same people might come after you guys too!_

 _I know Ashley is challenging the gym tomorrow, but right after you guys have to run. Team Avalon, the bad guys, they're the same people after the data in the Pokedexes. Be safe I miss you. Lots of luck on your mission, and hopefully you will find out what mission you were destined to have is. Good luck with your performences too!_

 _Till next time,_

 _Talia Aren_

Elizabeth read the letter over and over again before tucking the letter in her pocket and heading to the Pokemon Center. Her steps were light as a huge weight was lifted from her shoulders.

 _Outside the Center's front doors with David..._

"*sigh* Where are they? Nurse Joy said they ran off out the door, argh! This is so fustrat-" David stopped his yelling as a Cuchu appeared out of the bushes across from the Pokemon Center.

"Snowy?" He asked as he walked up to the Cubchu. The Cubchu nodded and smiled. Snowy handed David a tube and left, after getting a hug from David.

David got the letter from the tube and started reading, knowing who the sender was because of who the Pokemon was:

 _Dear David,_

 _I'm fine, I met two people so far in the same situation as us. I'm sure your pal Lucas will tell you what happended since we decided his sister would be writing what happened that night. If it wasn't clear already, the two you met a few days back, their sibling are here with us. We all decided that the eight of us will_ _m_ _eet somewhere when Team Avalon has been disbanded and we no longer have to hide. Since no one else will read this letter I really miss you! I miss the way you nag about me being careful and always let me win, but still made it a challenge for me when we battled. Oh and you have to be careful too! Team Avalon might go after you guys too! And not only for your gifts, but for what dad put in the Pokedexes._

 _Be safe and good luck,_

 _Mathew Camphor_

David sighed and went back inside the Pokemon Center. 'My little brother can be too stubburn for his own good! But it's good that he let his guard down, even if it was just once it's nice he cares.' After that thought he headed back to the room he's sharing with Lucas to sleep, figuring they were fine and they had their Pokemon with them if they needed help.

 **Yay I'm done! And as I'm writing this I'm watching the statue of Gibberty getting beaten up by little kids! And yes it's in an episode of iCarly. See ya when I decide to update, or when I'm not plaqued with tests and whenit doesn't hurt to walk. Till next time~**


	10. Thoughts

**And here is another chapter for you readers to enjoy.**

The next day every one was back at the Pokemon center, except for Ashley.

"Hey David, Lucas do either of you know where Ashley is? " asked Elizabeth when she met them to go get food.

"No, is it possible she didn't come in last night?" asked David.

"It's possible... aha! I got it!" Lucas annouced. "Ashley always carries emergency food supplies with in case of emergencies, so she probably went somewhere where she needs to get somthing done right away."

"And that would be?" questioned Elizabeth.

"Wait I know!" exclaimed David "There is only one thing Ashley wanted to do here and that's challenge the Pokemon Gym! She must have gone to the Pokemon Gym last night to get the badge and so we can leave town today!"

"Alright let's go to the Pokemon Gym _after_ we eat, after all breakfest is the most important meal of the day!" said Elizabeth.

 _At the Pokemon Gym..._

"There! Did you both eat enough?" questioned Ashley.

 _"Yeah, but you are going to make our friends very worried when they find that you didn't return last night."_ Said Honda.

"I know, but Lucus is there and he's very smart and can figure out where I am by either using his brain or using his 'special talent' of finding people just like that."

 _"She is right Honda. Me and Ashley got lost one day and Lucas and Roleo were able to find us."_ said Mytic.

"Oh hello! You came early. Where are the rest of your friends?" said Simon who arrized at the Gym.

"Oh at the Pokemon Center I think." responded Ashley. "I got so excited to challenge you that I couldn't sleep so I took a walk and ended up here." And that was true, sorta, she had been excited, but she had to leave out the part that she chased her brother's Pokemo all the way to the plaza.

"Oh I see then c'mon in and we'll have a battle." Said Simon.

"Thank you so much Simon." said Ashley.

"It's no problem! It's my job after all." replied Simon as he led Ashley to the Battle ground.

 _Unknown Location_

"Hey Cathy?" asked Mathew. He walked into their temporary control room till they switched locations.

"Yeah Matt?" Cathrine was looking at a moniter showing the plaza.

"You know you can always tell everyone how you feel about our decsion to send those letters. I can read you like a book." said Mathew.

"No you can't Mathew. Don't. If your trying to woe me it won't work." Cathrine replied coldly.

"No that's not it Cath, I know you didn't want to send them letters, you wanted to see your brother. You wanted us to tell our siblings ourselves."

"*sigh* Matt can you watch the moniters I'll be back, I'm tired so I'm going to bed, see ya." Cathrine left the control room.

 _At the Pokemon Center..._

"Hey Lucas, David did you get one of those letters like I did?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yes." they both said.

"Oh and Lucas, Matt wrote you had to tell us all something, is that right?" asked David.

"Yeah, but I'm waiting to tell you when we're all together. It's something I should only say-" Lucas was interupted when Ashley bursted in.

"Hey guys!"said Ashley. "Sorry if I worried you all. I wanted to challenge the Gym first thing this morning so I stayed outside the Gym and waited for Simon. Oh and look! Ta-da I got the Leaf badge!"

"That's amazing! Now what should we do?" asked David.

"We go to the next town, Talia wrote we have to go after Ashley got the badge." said Elizabeth.

"Then let's go!" exclaimed David.

 **Yay I'm done! I would've wrote in Ashley's challenge, but I decided not to because I'm writing one battle per leader so Ashley's battle against the next Gym leader will be written. Okay hope you enjoyed! Adios~**


	11. HIATUS :(

**Hello my faithful readers. as of now this story will be on hiatus because I haven't figured out what I'm going to write for the next chapter, and also because I want to finish up one of the other stories I'm writing. I'm so sorry for all this and I hope I will be able to finish this story.**

 **Please nd since I'm updating late... *two bricks fall from sky and hit Pink in the head* Well that hurt... well hope to write in this story again, Bye~**


End file.
